The Cat
by XOnyxCat
Summary: Max get's stuck in a Ground-Hog-Day-type rewind and changes some things. Now she's gone down a whole other path of the story, and this one involves a yellow cat. [A "Maximum Victory!" (MaxXVictoria) Story] (#MyFirstFanFict) (Sequel Now Being Completed - 2017)
1. Chapter One: The Cat

**Message From The Author: So, today (May 6th, 2015) I finished playing** _ **Life If Strange: Episode 2**_ **(for like the third time - 3 - ) and I realized, "Hey...I actually ship this character with more than one other character. O - O" See, a little tibit of imformation her, I usually pick a favorite character to ship the main character with but, in this game, I kept going back and forth between three people. Long story short, I decided "Okay, you gotta pick a side to woot for until you get pissed in episodes to come and change teams! Yay! O u O" So...out of every team to stand on (for the time being) I chose...MaxXVictoria; aka "** _ **Maximum Victory!**_ **" Because...yeah. This is going to be different than the other things I've seen out there though. A case like this needs some serious character development though. It's not gonna be forced or weird. Awkward and possibly some hurt here and there? Yeah. But not any "I hate you but because of that one thing that happened I wanna sleep with you." No. That's...that's not even realistic.**

 **Anyways, if you even bothered with reading that (I don't mind if you didn't... ; - ; ) thank you, you are awesome. Now on to the actually stuff.**

* * *

I take a deep breath, allowing my eyelids to fall slightly before exhaling and reaching out to turn the doorknob of my dorm room, leaving my inner sanctum and entering the drama-mystery-high-school movie that is Blackwell Academy. Of course, the drama-instigator herself happens to live in the room right across from me. My luck is amazing, right? Hopefully, she's gone by now.

I open the door and let out an involuntary sigh as the door to the room across from me is wide open and the Queen-Bee-Oatch of Blackwell is leaning against the door frame, her followers darting down the hall to one of there rooms, probably ordered to go get something. Her eyes dart to me as I stare wide-eyed for a moment. Before she has time to say anything though I pull up my ear-buds and put them in my ears then duck down the hallways, dodging the Bitches-In-Waiting on my way out the door. That's something that's gonna come back to me, right? Of course. It's always the same thing.

The past few days have been stuck in a rewind for some reason. Maybe it's to give me a few days extra practice at these powers I got. But I'm running out of things to do. I've skipped classes, slept in, woke up too early, woke up to my phone blowing up with messages from Chloe, Warren, and Kate. But no matter what, it just keeps doing this. Rewind. Rewind. Rewind.

Today is going to be different though. I'm getting bored hearing the same lectures and learning the same things. I could become an expert at anything at this rate. Walking up to the main building, I decide I might as well make the best of it. I sit on the steps to the school and pull out my camera, taking a picture of the birds that dart by, the squirrels that race between the trees, and the students that don't even seem to notice me sitting there.

Focusing my camera on a yellow cat chasing a bee, which wasn't a usual sight around here, the camera becomes dark. Something, or someone, is blocking my shot. And of all the people who is could be, I guess:

"Victoria Chase."

"Max Caulfield," The way she says it makes it sound like an insult, like something dirty.

I don't know what else to do so I focus my shot on Victoria herself. I hadn't taken a picture of her since the first day when Mr. Jefferson told us to photograph each other. That was before I found out she was one of the top villains of Blackwell.

In my shot, Victoria was just in focus, the top of a some trees and a light in the background with the morning light coming just from the right and the sky turning from the purples of the sun combining with the night to the blue of day. I don't care how self-centred it sounds but the shot was beautiful, plus the light of the sun illuminated Victoria ever so slightly. I tried my best to hold in the smile of witnessing the beauty I see. Then _snap!_

"Did you seriously just take a picture of me?" Victoria asked, the normal mix of anger and irritation on her voice plus the ever sweet sound of confusion.

"Yeah. I had to capture the moment," I say quietly and calmly as I look at the picture, a small smile coming to my face. I decide I might as well let her see. "Look." I hold the picture up to her. She looks at it and, I swear, I see her eyes twinkle just before she turns to look at the scenery behind her and turns back.

"It's aright," She says plainly and starts up the stairs before stopping briefly. "Just ask next time. I rather not have anyone seeing me with you, Max Flawed-feild." I can't help myself but to laugh slightly at the name. Then I realize: her groupies were missing. Maybe they didn't follow her around 24/7 like I thought.

I spent the rest of the day getting out of class to walk around the campus with music blasting in my ears. It might not be the same hard rock music that Chloe listen to, but it's me. As I'm walking down a path by the dorms, I catch something out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure what it was at first, with the dorms being next to so much nature like the rest of the town. It could have been anything. Making my way through the bushes and around a couple tree, I saw the deer that I see everywhere now standing in a small clearing.

Before I could get too close, it stirred and ran away. I would have followed it, had it not been fast to get out of sight and had I not heard a few yowls of a cat. Cautiously, you don't know what could possibly making that sound, I made my way closer to the sound. On the other side of the mid-waste bushes, just behind where the deer had once stood, was another small clearing, this one had a much larger opening of the leaves above to let in rays of sunlight highlighting a dirt path that lead straight across. This was probably a hiking path that people take, or a secret path to a party spot for some of the towns youth.

In the middle of the path was the yellow cat from earlier who was readily tonguing up milk from a cereal bowl into its mouth. I smiled at the way is yowled slightly, never breaking contact with its milk, as a hand petted from its head to the tip of its tail. I couldn't quite see the face of the person petting the cat, but in this moment I thought they might have been the nicest person I have seen.

Being the person I was, I pulled out my camera, not moving my eyes from the cat, and snapped a picture, the flash going off and scaring the cat into the opposite woods. In turn, the person stood, gasping in the direction the cat had run so suddenly. The let out a sigh, turning to my direction and instantly making eye contact with me and a scowl coming over her face as she crosses her arms.

"Damn it, Max! Look what you did!"

"S-sorry...Victoria," Part of me was shocked while the other was ashamed for causing the cat to run off.

"Why do you have to be so stalker-ish anyway! It's not like it was something worth taking a picture of!" She was fuming, even as she took a step forward.

"I said sorry. And it was sweet. I like taking picture like that," And I was completely honest. Apparently, she was taken back a bit by what I said because the anger in her eyes and the scowl on her face vanished in a second.

"T-thanks, I guess. Can I have the picture," She said hesitantly after a moment.

"Sure," I reached in my bag to grab it out as she stepped up to the bush. When I found it I reached over to hand it to her, her meeting me halfway. She looked at it a second, glancing back up at me then at it again before putting it in her back pocket and nodding in thanks. Nothing else was said. I just watched as she turned and walked up to the bowl of milk and picked it up. She glanced back at me once she had it then she was walking back down the path, probably towards the dorms. As strange and awkward as that was, it was slightly pleasant.

I made my way make to the dorms as the sun started going down. Everyone was either sitting around campus away from everyone else and doing their own thing or they were up in their dorms, ready for some sleep. I thought it best to end this rewind-day by visiting Kate's dorm. She was as depressed as usual and, on turn, I was able to cheer her up a little just by talking to her. I like that I'm able to do that for someone.

After talking with Kate, I made my way back to my dorm, reading the from slates outside of the ones I passed. I was at my room as I looked across and saw that Victoria's was unusually empty. Sighing, I looked to make sure no one was around before drawing the outline of a cat head and whiskers, deciding not to add a nose or mouth or eyes just because I didn't want to get caught, as if doing that would get me in trouble. It wouldn't, but I didn't want the feared queen of Blackwell to be even more on my ass than she already is. And I'm going to pretend that doesn't sound as sexual as it does.

Once in my room with the small fear that someone could have saw me now out of my head, I go straight to bed, ready to start this day over. I sleep through the night in a deep sleep, not waking up until I hear someone pounding on my door telling me to turn my music off. I stand up in a daze and walk over to my radio managing to hit the off button in the fog of sleep before rubbing at my eyes to get them more adjusted and realizing someone is still pounding at my door. Groaning, I make my way over and open the door, coming face to face with Dana complaining about how loud the music is so early in the morning. I just nod and umhum as my eyes drift to the slate across the hall. The cat face I had drawn the night before is still present with, in the girlie-est handwriting ever, an added " _meow_ " next to the face.


	2. Chapter Two: Chasing Yellow Part 1

**Chapter 2: Chasing Yellow Part 1**

* * *

"Max? What are you staring at?" I get pulled from my thoughts at the sound of my name.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry. What were you saying?" The words fall out in a jumble.

"You weren't even listening!" She yells. I wonder if she'd start cheering if I continued. Before either of us can say anything else the door across the hall swings open revealing an irritated, pj-wearing Victoria with bed-head hair. The fact that she can pull the hair off like it's the new style doesn't make me feel any better.

"Will you stop yelling! Some of us are still trying to sleep if you haven't noticed!" Victoria said, irritation from being woken up dripping from her words. Me and Dana mutter an apology to her and she goes back in her room slamming the door behind her. I apologize to Dana and she walks back down to her room. What a nice start to the day.

After about an hour, I'm fully dressed and ready for the day that's sure to be as chaotic as ever. My days are never normal anymore. I grab my bag with my pictures and camera and start out the door. Across the hall, I see the usual sight of Victoria's subjects crowding the door, like always. The door is open and part of me is surprised why they just don't go in. But I'm guessing Victoria is telling them to wait while she grabs her stuff. I stand a moment and wait listen to the girls gossip. It's the usual stuff. Something about Kate's video, jabs at everyone else, a few moments on the subject of me, then one of them mentions the cat on the slate.

"Hey Victoria, who put this cat here?" The blonde one, Taylor I think, says as she points at the slate.

"Yeah-who?" "I don't know. It doesn't matter. I like it," Victoria completely cuts off the other one, Courtney, and exits her room, closing the door behind her. She spots me and I nearly bail out of there. Before I could though I catch the smirk that disappears as Taylor and Courtney begin speaking again. "Shut up!" Victoria yells at them before stepping toward me. "I hope you took at least a decent picture for Mark – Mr. Jefferson – today."

"What picture?" I couldn't help myself. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wow. And he says you have talent," Sarcasm. Sarcasm everywhere. "We were suppose to take a picture of someone that isn't yourself for class today. Looks like you weren't listening again, and a quick retro-selfie isn't going to help you this time," Taylor and Courtney giggle at what she says. "Later!" She adds as she walks off, calling her "skanks" to follow. Either every time I speak with Victoria when she's alone she plays me or she puts a front up in the presence of the mean-girls to uphold her image. I guess I'll investigate that later, right now I need a picture.

Sitting on the steps to the school, I look through my pictures. Most of the ones I took yesterday were of scenery or animals. Nothing that could fit what Victoria said, if Mr. Jefferson even assigned the project. Maybe he didn't and Victoria was just trying to play me or something like that. I guess I'll take my chances.

Starting up the steps to the door, ear buds in my ears blocking out all the gossip that seems to go around in this school. Usually when I first get to school I either get a text from Warren asking me to meet him or I go hide in a stale in the bathroom. I honestly don't feel like doing that though. So instead I go straight to class.

"Max, can I talk to you a moment?" Mr. Jefferson stops me on the way into class. "You didn't seem to be paying much attention yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you had your picture that was assigned yesterday," So Victoria was telling me the truth. I guess she noticed I wasn't paying too.

"Oh, yeah, Victoria mentioned that this morning-" "Oh, did she? That leaves me pleasantly shocked," Mr. Jefferson cut me off. "So, you have your picture?"

"Uh, do you need it now?" I challenge. I'm not even sure I have one.

"Well, no, I suppose not. But you do have one, correct?" He's eyes narrow and I get the feeling he's reading my mind. If I wasn't able to rewind myself, I wouldn't even consider it.

"Of course," I'm lying through my teeth.

"All right then. I see it later," He then nods and walks off to talk to another teacher.

With that all settled, I head into the classroom and straight to my table, dumping my bag of photos onto it and spreading them all out. The only ones here so far are Stella and Alyssa, both of which don't talk too much and neither sit near me, so my photos are safe from their wondering eyes. I notice I only have a few pictures of people, all of which I stretch out in a line in front of me while I gather the rest putting them back into my bag.

"Use that one," I jump at the sudden voice and the sound of their finger hitting Victoria's picture on the table. With my eyes I follow the finger, up the arm, and lock eyes with the person in the picture. I know Victoria has a lot of vanity, but this is weird. I crane my head to one side then the other, looking around from her slaves.

"Where's Taylor and-" "They're waiting out in the hall for me. Don't worry about them," She sure likes cutting people off. That's when I notice she hadn't move her finger from the picture, and this is probably the closest we've been.

"Why are you telling me to use your photo?" I challenge.

"Because I think it's good," She shot back, moving her hands to sit flatly on the table to be eye level with me and attempt to be intimidating. This means war.

"Or is it because it's you?" I shoot right back. A small smirk breaks her face and she stands up straight.

"Touché," She adds, crossing her arms. "You should use it anyway. You have nothing else that catches the light on someone like that," And with that she turns and leaves, leaving me both giddy and confused. This is either me actually getting to know her or this is all one big elaborate thing to something she's planing.

A few moments later, the bell rings and everyone is in their seats, getting all their stuff out for class. People whisper to each other, others yell from across the room, and I'm just in the middle of it all watching it. Mr. Jefferson stands at the front of the class calling attendance and when he finishes it's lecture time.

"All right, everyone. If you remembered, yesterday we were talking about photographs of people. No, Taylor, not selfies," The class giggle as they see Taylor put her phone away after taking a selfie. "That's enough, quiet down. Let me speak. You were supposed to take a picture of someone, anyone, as long as it wasn't yourself. I understand the movement that your generation is going through, but we've went over this already. So, bring up your pictures when I call your name and then sit and wait for the lesson to begin," He starts heading back to his desk then adds, "I would ask you guys to be quiet, but what good would that do."

Breath in, breath out. I've got this. Maybe. My nerves are getting to me. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Is it because I had no idea this assignment was assigned? Or because I'm handing in a picture of Victoria as my project? I guess it doesn't really matter...

"Max!" I jump at Mr. Jefferson's voice and the class giggles. "Gosh, get your head out of the clouds. Life waits for no one," Or so you say.

Holding my picture facing toward myself like I don't want anyone to see it, I walk up to Mr. Jefferson's desk and hand it to him.

"Huh, is that Victoria?" He asks, his eyes glancing from the picture to Victoria back in her seat somewhere behind me then up to me. All I can get myself to do it nod quickly. "All right then," He looks down and marks something on his paper. "Good. You can have a seat. Victoria, your up next!"

Relief. That's what I feel, I feel relief as I turn and head back to my seat, ignoring Victoria as she walks past me with a little smirk on her face. Hopefully this was the right thing to do. I did take the picture, I could have handed it in without Victoria even advising me to, but it's still weird. Even weirder that I can't help but try to listen in on Victoria and Mr. Jefferson's conversation over her picture. She seems pissed while he seems irritated.

Eventually, the school day comes to an end. Fortunately, I have no homework tonight, not even in Mr. Jefferson's class. Unfortunately, Warren is off doing science-stuff with Brooke, Kate is too busy being by herself in her room, and Chloe is hell knows where, probably blazing up at her junk yard hideout thinking about Rachel. So I'm all alone for today. It's me-time. Max-time.

The sound of a long yowl and something rubbing against my leg nearly gives me a heart attack though. I look down and see the yellow cat from yesterday. This little guy, or girl, just keeps popping up everywhere now. Almost as much as that deer that I hadn't seen once today. The cat gives another meow as it looks up to me then runs off, stopping in front of a dirt path and looking back at me. This must had been the path Victoria took yesterday. I wonder where it leads. The cat meows at me again and I get the feeling it's trying to lead me somewhere so I follow it while at the same time a voice in my head says "B _e careful, Max. You don't know if this is a Cheshire Cat leading you to your doom."_

The path was a little longer than I first thought. Pant a few times, trying to take a quick break but this cat has super stamina or something. Maybe it's just because it's a cat, but whatever. It's hard to keep up with a little cat. I continue following it and we eventually come to a clearing. I well kept clearing, I might add. There's a few benches here and there with a fire pit off to one side with a few bottles thrown about. It looks like a place where a small group of people, maybe just some friends, come to have a good time.

I look back down to the cat and watch as it runs off to one of the far benches where I clearly see Victoria with he head in here hands looking off into the trees. The cat yowls and rubs against Victoria bringing a small smile, an actual smile, to her face as she bends down to pet it gently. The part of me that fuels my photographer side probably fuels my stalker side as well because I get the urge to take a quick snap of her with the little cat again. I decide better this time and don't, instead I slowly walk up, trying not to make any noise as I walk.

"Hey Victoria."

"What do you want, Max," It's a question, but sounds more like she saying go away.

"N-nothing. I was just...following the cat," I admit.

"Why?" She asks, not even looking up at me and continuing to pet the cat.

"I don't know. I was curious," I admit, yet again.

"Your too curious, if you ask me."

I have nothing to say after that and just stand there a moment, watching as she pets the cat. I do see, however, as she looks at me through a side glance. I think she knows what I want to do.

"Go ahead and take your picture, Max-arazzi. It's getting weird with you just standing there like that," I can't help the smile that comes to my face as I put out my camera and take a picture. "I wanna see," I hold it out for her to look at it. "Not bad, for a hippie-stalker," She smirks.

"I'm not a stalker," I shoot back and, without any warning, she stands up and comes a few inches from my face.

"Then explain to me why, exactly, you were hiding in the bushes watching me yesterday," Damn it. She's got me there. But, I mean, I was following a deer.

"There was a deer," I blurt out.

"A deer? You followed a deer into the woods? For what?" She seems so confused and that allows me to claim a victory.

"A picture," I can feel her sigh on me and she takes a step back, probably realizing how close we were.

"You chased a deer just for a picture?" She pauses to look me over and I can't help but panic slightly. "I guess, if it was a really pretty deer," She pauses, staring at me and tilting her head slightly to the side. "I'd do the same thing."

* * *

 **Annnd...we end on a cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for Chapter Two!**


	3. Chapter Three: Chasing Yellow Part 2

**Authors Note: Just a quick note to remind you guys that Max is a teenage girl with insecurities and a rewind power that only rewinds so much. This is more or less a little test for me to figure out how exactly I can write this and still make it an element of the story that doesn't completely screw up the flow of the scene. Also, I do listen to a song (usually a different song) on repeat every time I write. If any of you guys would want me to I could add the title and artist of the song I did for that writing in a short note at the beginning of the chapters for now on. Anyways, thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chasing Yellow Part 2 - Conclusion**

* * *

Did I really hear that? My eyes widen in disbelief. This is Victoria Chase. Victoria Queen-Bee-Oauch-Of-Blackwell-Academy Chase. And she's making flirtatious comments aimed at me, the same person who she told to go my-selfie. But, she did apologize, after all, and it was funny. That's not the point. I think I like it.

"Oh really?" I find myself saying without me thinking and I take a step forward. "Like this?" I add, pointing at my shirt. This can't be happening, but I can always rewind if I don't like what's happening. She looks at the deer on my shirt, a smirk coming to her face.

"Exactly."

Without warning, though I admit I should have seen it coming, she closes the space between us. If wasn't sure, I'd think I might be able to see the future that isn't full of a horrific tornado. Speaking of which...

My mind goes blank as I feel her pause just before our lips touch. She curses under her breath before closing the space completely. And I freeze. My mind goes blank and my body, my lips, react the only way it sees fit: kiss back. If I was the normal Max right now and not here feeling this, I would freak out. There was no way I'd catch myself in the middle of some empty teenage hangout spot making out with Victoria Chase. Honestly, I probably wouldn't see myself doing this with anyone. I'm too plain. Too "hipster." Yet here I am. In a place with a person I can admit I didn't really like at first. And this. This feels right.

My eyes widen as I begin to feel myself panic and freak out a little. _No no no no no no no no._ I think rapid fire. I'm in what I can only describe as a panic attack. No, I'm not dying or in trouble. I'm freaking out over the fact that the person in front of me is Victoria Chase, the girl known to play people and, metaphorically (I hope), throwing them under the bus. I pull away from Victoria, avoiding her eyes, and I put my hand out.

As the moment that just happened rewinds, I close my eyes, not wanting to see what I'm going to be missing in reverse. Time stops and starts going the correct way at the correct speed again. I let out a sigh of relief before looking back at Victoria, who is looking me over.

"I guess if it's a really pretty deer," She pauses to stare at me and tilt her head to the side just as she did before. "I'd do the same thing." And that's my cue.

"Uh-I-uh," I stumble, trying to look anywhere but as her. Even without looking at her, I can feel the small smirk at the edge of her lips.

"You're quite cute when you're nervous," She says and now I can fully hear the smirk as well as feel her eyes on me. A long yowl comes from the cat as it rubs against Victoria's leg and she looks down for a second. Now is my chance. I turn and start walking away. "Wait. Max, wait! Where are you going?" She says, taking a few steps in my direction, but I don't stop walking.

"S-sorry, Victoria. I have something I need to do. I'll," I pause, both in speech and in step, to think a moment about what to say. "I'll see you around campus," It almost hurt to say it and I keep walking, hearing the yowls of the cat fading behind me.

What am I going to do. No, really, what am I going to do? I wish I could talk to someone about this but my options are slim. Warren wouldn't understand, he's a boy who has a painfully noticeable crush on me. Kate would feel betrayed if I came out to her about what happened and I wouldn't be able to explain this rewind power thing of mine. And Chloe, I honestly don't know how she would react nor how she would feel about it. But I'm positive Victoria is now royally pissed at me.

I walked away and didn't turn back to her. In any school full of teenagers, that would be the ultimate burn causing their heart to turn to ashes that could never be fixed. Then again, she could have been playing me, right? No. As much as I want to convince myself of that, I just can't. I still don't want to face her wrath though. Maybe if I give her some space for a while, just avoid her a little bit, everything will work out fine.

Heading back to the dorms, I realize just how late it is. You can now see the moon coming up in the distance with the stars in tow. Security is asking students that actually go to Blackwell to get to their dorms and those who not go here to politely get off campus. Following the barked orders that everyone else seems to ignore, I shuffle to my dorm building.

Once on my floor and staring down the hallway, I see the way the girls of Blackwell act when they're around each other. Dana and Juliet talk in front of Dana's door, the usual from both of them. I see Brooke dodge into her room, like always, her head slanted down to her phone. Kate is nowhere in sight but I know she's locked herself in her room. I start making my way to my room. This walk seems longer than I thought.

As I pass Kate's door, I'm nearly trampled by Taylor followed by Courtney as they run out of Victoria's room. Speak of the devil, I happen to glance up and see her standing in her door way, arms crossed and back against the frame of the door with her eyes trained on me. I can't tell what she's thinking, I also don't have that power, plus her face shows nothing, she's just giving me a blank stare. Part of me, a very large part I should add, wants to believe she's at least a little bit upset. The other part of me that still thinks she's some sort of evil, beautiful, witch, fairy-thing, like the Angelina Jolie Maleficent, thinks she's just watching me trying to figure out a way to break me.

Eventually, I get to my door, trying my best to ignore the feeling of being watched because I know exactly who it is. I open my door, step in the room, and unintentionally glance out the door before shutting it, my eye's going right to Victoria. She notices, of course, and she can apparently sense my struggle as a small smirk inches it's way across her face. My eye's widen in a mock of embarrassment and I can swear my cheeks heat up a bit. Ignoring the thought of wanting to just stand there longer, I shut the door, letting out the largest sigh of relief and then I wonder if I was even breathing.

I didn't notice it when I first came into my room but, while I was changing, I noticed a new picture added to my wall of pictures. Looking more closely, I have a little heart attack at the picture. It was the one that Victoria had asked to keep, the one with her feeding the cat. It takes me a minute before I realize that this means she's been in my room without me knowing. I would say that's an invasion of privacy, but I did enter her room without her knowing, so maybe this makes us tied.

The next morning, I woke up a little late again and, just like before, my music was blaring. I heard knocking on the door, more aggressive than Dana's know was the morning before. I got up, ignoring the music for the time being, and opened the door. Before I could even open the door all the way, Victoria struts in and goes straight to the radio. I'm not sure which is worst, the fact that she came into my room without permission with me standing right there or the fact that it makes me giddy. Maybe I'm just giddy because now I know she's not a vampire.

Wide eyed, I watch as she turns the music off then crosses her arms and faces me. I open my mouth to say something but I can't seem to form a sentence, or even a word, that makes a bit of sense. She rolls her eyes and leans against the dresser that the radio is on, a gesture that pretty much means "I'll wait."

"H-hi?" I manage to stutter out awkwardly, though I'm pretty sure it's just me and the look on Victoria's face as she rolls her eyes makes it seem like me acting like this was predictable.

"Hello, Max," She says in a sarcastic voice. Something tells me she's mad.

"How's it going, Victoria?" I say, a bit unsure. A passing thought tells me to close the door while a following one says not to, just in case Victoria decides to kill me. This way Brooke might at least hear it and catch her red-handed. Literally.

"Oh, it's great, Max, really," Now the sarcasm there was obvious.

"Are you mad at me?" I decide to ask. This could be what gets me killed but I need to at least try.

The surprising thing happens. Victoria sighs in a mix of defeat and giving up, as if she had realized what ever she was trying to show was not coming to me. I am half awake after all. She slowly walks toward me. At first I think she's leaving, her eyes trained somewhere out the door and I wonder if someone's standing there. She stops beside me and locks eyes with me while she closes the door. I notice this is just as close as we were the day before in that clearing. Did my rewinding really make a difference then?

Before any other thought could pass through my mind, I watch as Victoria – the big shoot who has everything she wants and all the money she needs – lets her guard down. You can see it in her eyes just how much the choices she's made takes a toll on her. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her waste in what I thought was going to be a one-sided hug when I feel her freeze. She was probably still making up the courage to do it, but I beat her to it. Hesitantly, she accepts the hug and I realize we actually aren't that far apart in hight.

"Max," Victoria whimpers, trying her best to hide it. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: "What?! That's the end!? Seriously!?" Yes, dear viewers, yes. That is the end...for this chapter. "Oh no! Not another goddamned cliffhanger!" What can I say? Cliffhangers are fun! :D Hope you enjoyed and continue to read. This story is very enjoying to write, even though it takes so long!**

 **Tune in next time to see what happens next!**

 **~ X**


	4. Chapter Four: The Rumours Begin

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for this being so short (in my** opinion) **but if I kept going I wouldn't be able to stop! So, here's this short update. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Rumours Begin**

* * *

My eyes widen at her voice. A scene played out in my mind, one that was known to only be done in tragedies and dramatic soap operas. The one's where the one of the most liked lead characters finally get with someone that was made out from the beginning to be their true love. Then, while they're all alone and deep in an embrace, the "true love" says something that makes the audience go "oh shit" just as they pull out a knife or fork or something and stab the most liked character in the back. That's what I think is about to happen. Of course, nothing like that happens because I'm not in a soap opera.

"For what?" I manage to choke out after a moment. Victoria takes a deep breath, exhaling it in a sigh and I feel her relax herself slightly, her head on my shoulder in a way that, for me at least, feels so right.

"For everything," She pauses and I start to understand what she's saying. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. In a school like this, it's all about image, and you were just such an easy target, no offence."

"None taken," I respond, a small smile coming to my face. This is beginning to sound more like the Victoria I know.

"It's just, you were the new hipster kid who never talked. It's like we're at war and while everyone else is wearing camouflage, you over there wearing a bright orange tie-dye jumpsuit and a fedora with a bright flashing light on it. Of course we were going to go after you," She explains and I can't help but laugh at the image that comes to mind. I knew some of the things Victoria said about some people were funny, but this was hilarious.

"That's probably the best thing I've ever heard you say," I smile at Victoria as she stands straight again, looking at me and flashing another smirk. I just know she wants to say something smart or something risqué.

Before she can say anything though, someone knocks on the door and we both freak out. There was no way in hell I would be caught with Victoria in my room, nor was there anyway Victoria would be caught with me in my room. I felt like we were in deep shit. Without talking, but a lot of whispering and arguing, mostly cursing at each other and ourselves for putting both of us in this mess, we eventually come up with a plan. Victoria hides behind the door as I open it, revealing Kate, all dressed for the day.

"Max?" She says, confusion covering her face. "Why are you still in your pyjama's?" I see Victoria out of the corner of my eye trying to hold herself back from saying something smart to the religious girl, but knowing it wont end well for herself.

"Oh, uh," I stall a bit, trying to come up with what to say. "I'm just running a little late."

"Oh," Kate says, apparently accepting the explanation.

"Is everyone else gone?" I asked. I had to make sure that there was a safe way to get Victoria out of my room.

"I'm not sure, Max. I think besides you, Taylor and Courtney are still in the wash room and I haven't seen Victoria all morning, so I guess she's gone too." Thank you, Kate Marsh.

"Alright. We'll, I'll catch you in class," I say, smiling to Kate and giving her a wave as she walks away and I close the door, leaning against the back of the door once it's closed and breathing out in relief.

"Thank you, Jesus' slut, for you're amazing information," Victoria says, making her way over to my bed and laying back on it. "What?" She says when she sees me scowling her.

"She just helped us a lot, and you're here making fun of her," I see Victoria physically flinch at my words.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm too used to keeping up that image around Tay, I guess. Forgive me?" She gives an innocent smile at the end and I can't help but melt at it. Of course, I'm able to distract myself though.

"Why are you on my bed?" I ask, coming to stand in front of her and crossing my arms.

"Because I don't want to go to class today," She tilts her head to the side and looks up to me. A moment later I notice the smirk coming to her face.

"Victoria, no," I say, a bit worried but not moving, as she slowly stands up in front of me. I nearly die of ecstasy as I feel her lips on my neck. "Vic-Victoria, s-stop," I stutter and as I do I feel Victoria's smirk against my chin.

"Don't you like it, Max?" She smirks.

"Come on, Victoria, we have class," I plead. Eventually, reluctantly, she agrees and I can tell she's a little pissed but we can't miss the same day. It would be too weird. And eventually people would get suspicious.

Agreeing that we can't both leave my room at the same time, I leave first even though I still don't trust Victoria being in my room alone. I head to the showers, ignoring Taylor and Courtney's scoffing remarks at me as I make my way into one of the stalls. Of course, being me, I listen in on their gossip and I'm quite surprised to hear the subject matter of their gossip.

"Have you been spending much time with Victoria lately?" Courtney asks, her voice as annoyingly mocking as ever.

"Not as much as I usually do. You?" Taylor asked back, her voice with the usual airy sound about it.

"No," Courtney says. "Do you think she's up to something?"

"What do you mean? This is Victoria Chase we're talking about," Taylor pauses. "Of course she's up to something, I just don't know what."

"Well, I heard she was caught over by the spot yesterday,"

"Which spot? There's, like, a lot," Taylor says and they go back and forth trying to get on the same page. I understand eventually that they're talking about the stop where I followed the cat to Victoria yesterday.

"Well, rumour has it, she was seen over there with Max," My heart skips a beat. Somebody saw us.

"And?" Taylor inquires.

"And, apparently, they were getting pretty close before Max turned around and just left," Courtney says, and I notice now that she's trying to mock the way Victoria and Taylor talk. But I'm too busy having a mini heart attack to think about that. Somebody defiantly saw us.

"And that's it?" Taylor says, she doesn't sound too convinced, that's good.

"Well, there was someone else that thought they kissed or something, but I doubt that," Good thing that wasn't in this time line, right.

"Then I don't see a probably. It's possible they just ran into each other and Victoria was having some fun making fun of her without us." Thank you, Taylor. You are awesome.

"I guess," Courtney mumbles.

"I saw Victoria in Max's room this morning though," I have a heart attack right then and there. I thought someone saw us when Victoria closed the door. The voice sounds familiar but I'm not quite sure who it belongs to. Peeking out the curtains from the shower, my eyes widen and, in unison with the other two girls, we question in shock the name of the person who had just added to the rumour pile.

"Brooke."


	5. Chapter Five: Rumours And Awkward Times

**A/N: First off, I just want to thank you all. And, for a bit of a thank you and a celebration for having up over 1,000 views, over 500 visitors, and nearly 20 followers and favourites. Here is a very special chapter #5. This one is going to be a little longer than they've been being, but not too much. (We gotta add a little cliffhanger somewhere, right!? XD ) Anyways, enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rumours And Awkward Times**

* * *

" _Brooke?"_ I couldn't believe my ears nor my eyes. Brooke, Warrens friend Brooke, just told about Victoria being in my room. Had she been there when Victoria closed the door? Did Victoria see her? I'm sure she had, I remember watching Victoria as she closed the door and it at least looked like she was looking at someone. Perhaps Brooke hadn't seen and she was just spreading what she thought was a rumour. But maybe Brooke just doesn't like me. She does always seem to bring up how I'm not smart enough for Warren and stuff like that. Part of me wants to step out and confront her, saying I don't even like Warren like that so she needs to not be a jerk and spread rumours, no matter how close to the truth they are, about me and Victoria. Or just me. It would look suspicious if I mentioned Victoria.

"What makes you so sure?" Taylor asked in the usual bitchy tone as she crossed her arms and leaned against the sink.

"I saw her, like I just said," Brooke replied with a just as fierce smart tone, crossing her arms as well.

"How would you know? You wear glasses and you're always staring into your phone," Courtney shot back. That was actually a pretty smart comeback, in my opinion.

"Whatever, don't listen to me then," Brooke replied. "But maybe you should at least ask Victoria about it," She trailed off, pulling out her phone and heading toward the door. "Or at least Max," She mumbled before heading out of sight.

Taylor and Courtney, both shocked and confused, not entirely believing but not completely convinced it can't be true yet, stood silent. I finished my shower and, without even glancing in their direction, went out of the wash room. Almost immediately as the door closed, I heard them frantically whispering to each other. This is going to be a long day.

I meet Victoria, now out of our pyjamas and fully dressed, to figure out what the hell we're going to do. Luckily, Victoria is a very smart girl who's needed to cover up rumours about herself before, I'm just not too thrilled at how we have to do it.

"I don't want to spread rumours about people, Victoria!" I nearly yell from my seat at my desk.

"Calm down, it's not like it's real," Victoria breathed, laying back on my bed and looking at the ceiling. For a girl who spends most of her time in class glaring at me, she sure does like laying on my bed.

"That's the point, Victoria!"

"Well, do you got a better idea, Maxine?" I scowl at her but laugh a little at her challenging smirk and crossed arms combined with how she's sitting cross-legged on my bed. I let out a sigh.

"No," I reply, defeated, and I turn around in my seat, putting my head down on the desk. A few short moments later I hear the springs of the bed and confident footsteps coming toward me. A moment of hesitation comes before I feel her hand on my back.

"Hey," She whispers and I look up at hear face, an small, sweet smile I'm not used to seeing adoring her lips. "Everything will work out fine. The difference between our rumours and the ones we'll spread is that the ones we're spreading aren't real. They'll blow over while ours will be found to be real," I have to admit she has a point.

"You're so damn manipulative," I say, putting my face in my hands.

"I know," She laughs. "But we have to get to class before we're late."

"Oh shit! I forgot about class!" Before she can stop me, I'm up and running down the hall. I don't even hear her sigh. She doesn't have to worry about being late, being the rich Victoria Chase she is, but I do. I don't even know if anyone saw me run out of my room nor do I know if anyone saw Victoria closing and locking the door with a second room key she had for no reason. She might even have a key to everyone's room, knowing Victoria.

An hour or so later and I'm sitting in class listening to Mr. Jefferson drone on about the different styles of photography. Don't get me wrong, I find it fascinating, but even his droning and him telling kids to shut up don't stop the seemingly constant buzz around the room nor does it stop the rumouring trail of gossip outside of the class room. A few minutes before the bell rings, Mr. Jefferson claps his hands together, waking up some of those few students who seemed to be dozing off.

"Alright, as much as I want you guys to sleep, not in here," He said, eyeing they-know-who-tthey-are then continuing. "Also, I need Stella, Victoria, Alyssa and Max to see me after class. I'm handing back the pictures you few took. The rest of you will get yours back tomorrow."

"Why don't you just get them all back tomorrow?" Someone shouted out.

"Because," Mr. Jefferson pauses. "Don't judge my methods," The class laughs just as the bell rings.

Alyssa is the first one up to Mr. Jefferson's desk and is handed her picture. Stella is next, after about half of the students are out of the room. I hear Taylor say to Victoria that she'll wait for her and Victoria agrees. I gather the last of what I have and walk up to Mr. Jefferson's desk as calmly as I possibly could. Just as I get there, Victoria stops beside me. I can feel Mr. Jefferson's eyeing us as we glance at each other with stony looks before looking back at him. He quirks an eyebrow a bit confusingly before shaking it off and giving us our pictures, handing the one I took of Victoria to me. The other one being handed to Victoria was a surprising sight. It was one of me sitting on the steps in front of the school with my camera to my face. My eyes widen a little involuntarily and as I lock eyes with her, her eyes widen as well, a hint of red coming to her face while at the same time heat comes to mine.

"Okay," Mr. Jefferson says and we both snap our heads to look at him. We see him looking down at his desk, probably not wanting to make whatever is going on even more awkward. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but, please, leave me out of it," Victoria shifts forward slightly like she's about to say something, but Jefferson stops her with a raised hand, his head now angled away and his eyes closed. "I don't want to hear it. Just get out of my room. And don't let," He pauses, thinking, then motions to us with his hands. "Whatever this is get in the way of your photography or whatever other studies you two are in. Now leave, please."

Obliging, both me and Victoria take our leave. Once we're outside of the class room, me and Victoria go our separate ways, taking one look at each other then leaving it be. As Victoria walks away with Taylor and Courtney, I hear the other two girls questioning her.

"So, what, are you and Max cool now or something?" Taylor says.

"What? Have you been listening to bullshit again?" Victoria says, her venom coming out against her so-called friend.

"No, I mean," Taylor pauses. "We," She motions to herself and Courtney. "Haven't seen you much lately and," She pauses. "There are rumours-"

"Rumours about what?" Victoria snaps, cutting the other girl off.

"Rumours about you and Max!" Courtney nearly yells. A moment later, she get back handed by Victoria, who has rage in her eyes. Victoria pushes the shorter girl against the lockers and grunts something that sounds a lot like a lot like "Who gave you permission to say her name!"

"Wha-!" "I said, who gave you permission to speak!" Victoria cuts Courtney off with rage filled words. At this point, a small audience has formed and is watching. Victoria grunts and pushes off Courtney before walking away in her ever powerfully confident footsteps that are now rage filled. Following closely behind her is a shaken yet loyal Taylor who is apologizing. "I don't want your fucking apology," Victoria spits. After Victoria is out of sight, everyone clears out, leaving Courtney standing in front of the lockers, specifically my locker, in shock.

"Um, Courtney,-" "Don't talk to me, M-Max," She cuts me off, but hesitates at saying my name. She had understood Victoria and so had I from a few footsteps behind.

"I just wanted to get to my locker," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then go to you locker!" Courtney says, becoming irritated.

"I would, but," I pause, looking at her a moment before realizing she doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. "But, you're kinda in front of it."

"Oh," She says, cooling down. "Sorry," She adds before walking in the direction Victoria had gone off with a following Taylor.

Near the end of the school day, I receive a series of texts from Victoria. The first few is her trying to get over the fact that she's texting me. All the ones after that is her saying what what rumours she's going to use to cover it up. Unfortunately, she said the only way to get this to work was with Taylor's help which meant telling her. Apparently, that didn't mean telling her everything. Taylor thinks that me and Victoria are only cool until the rumours die down, and that it meant that Victoria would be spending more time with me and less with her and Courtney so we can work on killing the rumours. Of course, Taylor doesn't notice that Victoria hanging out with me might make the rumours stronger, but Victoria said it was the only way to keep Taylor out of it and still be able to spend time with me. I'm beginning to think it will just be easy and make everything easier if we just come out with it.

But, with Victoria, that is just not going to happen. So, onto the rumours we are spreading. Or, more so Taylor is going to tell Courtney and Courtney will lead it from then. The first was Stella. The rumour was going to be something about her wanting to sleep with Mr. Jefferson. The next was Alyssa and her obsession with death. Victoria wanted to spread a rumour about Kate next, but I talked her out of it, saying Kate was my friend. So the last rumour ended up being about Brooke and her having illegal technology and liking Warren, which was already something I believed. Though I had nothing against any of these people and I really don't want to spread rumours about them, but I don't want them to mess with me more because of Victoria, and she wont tell them, even though she's the one who started this all.

Later that night, me and Victoria, being weary of either of our dorms, meet in the clearing. There are some others there, some students from Blackwell some not, who are gathered around bonfires drinking, smoking it up, or taking something that making them trip balls. It's dark enough where others wont be able to see who we are from the bench we're sitting on but it's not too dark where we're completely blind. Honestly, I'm not even sure why we're here. Victoria just told me to find her and I did, the yellow cat back at it's place near Victoria's feet.

"That cat sure does like you," A say, a small smile forming on my face.

"Yeah," She bends down to pet it. "It just likes me because I feed it," She responds and I give a small laugh. I sit down beside her, a bit awkward in my opinion. Never would I think a day where I sit next to Victoria willingly on a bench would come. I guess anything can happen.

"Victoria," She looks at me, a content smile on her face. "Why are we here?"

"We're here for me to show you I'm not that bad of a person," Victoria says and I chuckle.

"I kind of figured that already."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make it official," Her smile becomes a smirk.

Slowly, Victoria comes closer to me. Just like before, my eyes widen a little. Just this time I'm not as surprised. She puts her hand on my hand and I notice we're only a short distance apart, maybe just a couple of inches. A hesitant breath, a few blinks to make sure this is actually happening and then the distance between us closes and contact is made. As cliché as it feels, I understand why everyone feels the need to describe it that way. It felt right, powerful, loving. I wanted to stay in that moment for as long as possible. And I could. We stayed like that for only a moment, unfortunately, before we heard a thud on the ground in front of us. Out of the tree that we faced fell someone that wasn't supposed to be up there and he was only there for a lone reason: to spy on us. Looking at the person now on the ground in front of us, Victoria and I alike gasped as we saw his face looking up at us in horror and I have a face to match as Victoria yells in a raging fiery;

"Nathan Prescott, you fucking prick!"


	6. Chapter Six: The King Of Pricks

**Chapter 6: The King Of Pricks**

* * *

" _Nathan Prescott, you fucking prick!"_ Victoria yells, jumping to her feet, and I swear I hear some of the stoner's over by one of the bonfires question what's going on. In their tripped out state, they're probably seeing a cat and a deer staring down at a mangy coyote.

"Are you serious Nathan?!" I yell at him, standing up by Victoria and scowling down at Nathan. I don't have nearly as much rage spread over my features as Victoria does. Part of me believes that if we were somewhere without any onlookers that she would strangle him to death.

"D-don't you fucking talk to me, cunt!" Nathan shoots back, pointing at me, his embarrassment lost in hate.

"Don't you fucking talk to her, prick!" Victoria counters, standing between me and Nathan. Nathan snarls, his psychotic part coming out a little. He takes a moment to stand and distant himself slightly, stepping back toward the brush below where he had fallen from.

"You two are-, are-," He stalls as he tries to come up with something to say, his eyes shifting at lightning speed between Victoria's rage filled face and my irritated face.

"Are what, Nathan?" Victoria asks with her voice that she used to use to make fun of me.

"You-, you-," Nathan says, pointing at Victoria, a mix of anger and disbelief on his face. Victoria, skipping her eye roll that I know she so wanted to do, slaps Nathan's hand away and gets up in his face.

"Just shut up, Nathan. You're just a spoiled little brat who's upset that he can't control the people in his life no matter how much money he has," I'm both surprised and taken by this Victoria, I may even be more attracted to Victoria at seeing her act like this toward bad people especially if that bad person is Nathan Prescott. Speaking of the mangy excuse of a rich psychotic prick, he snarls at Victoria's words. They stare daggers at each other for a moment. Then something I wouldn't even think Nathan Prescott would do happens. His hand raises and hits the side of Victoria's face, pushing her to the ground.

"Victoria!" I yell, knelling down to make sure she's all right. Her right side of her face is red, but that seems to be it. She's baring her teeth like an angered cat and stares dead at Nathan. Now I know she wants him dead. Speaking of the king of the pricks, Nathan now looks down at us with disbelief on his face as if he can't believe what he's just done.

"Victoria, I'm-I'm," He tries to apologize but he doesn't know how. I take the moment to stand up and blow up at him.

"What is wrong with you!? You selling drugs and bringing a gun to school is one thing, but really? Hitting Victoria, of all people," I trail off, still caught off guard at the characteristics of this psychotic prick that I didn't think he would have.

"I-I," He stutters, still not believing what he's done. With the anger building in me and Victoria still mumbling curses at him, I snap and punch him in the nose, surprised at my own force.

"Ow, shit!" Nathan curses as he doubles over, grasping at his nose. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was about to cry and his nose wasn't even bleeding. "Ouch, there wasn't even a point to do that," Now that got me a little mad.

"No point? Are you serious? You hit Victoria!" I yelled back.

"Why do you even care?" He challenged and I froze. I didn't have an answer that made sense off the top of my head. It was something I would need a lot of time to think about. Before I could blurt out something idiotic, Victoria got up and pushed Nathan. "Hey, wh-what are you doing!?" He said in confusion, Victoria still pushing him away.

"Go away, get out of here," She said through clenched teeth and pushed him one last time, causing him to fall back to the ground. "Nathan, get out of here and, please, don't cause us any more trouble. I don't care how many lawyers you have or how rich your parents are, I will kill you," Victoria threatened in a loud whisper-like voice. Nathan's eyes widened a little and he studied her for a moment before getting up and leaving, nearly tripping over himself in the process.

I let out a sigh of relief, Victoria following a moment later before she turned back to me. She focused her eyes on the ground, her hand coming up and rubbing the back of her next as she slowly walked back toward me. Once she stood in front of me, she needed a few moments to be able to look me in the eye to apologize.

"I'm really sorry about Nathan," She said in a soft voice. I think she was genuinely sorry.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, he's a creepy, psychotic, spoiled prick who doesn't like to be told what to do. There's nothing for you to be sorry about," I was being as honest as I possibly could.

"Yeah, you don't know what happened between us. We used to be close, Max, but all I did was use him and his money. And he's crazier than you think, Max. You don't know what he's capable of," Now she began to seem a little scared. "Hopefully though, he still considers me a friend. That would probably make him back off, for a little while."

"Yeah," I didn't really know what else to say. We eventually decide to head back to the dorms, deciding it probably is safer there. Something that brings up the mood a little bit though is when we walk by the stoner's, all of who were apparently watching the whole time, their " _woos!_ ", " _boos!_ " and " _ohs!_ " faintly being heard throughout the whole confrontation, cheered as we walked past, bringing a smile and a laugh from the both of us.

"Whoa, maaan, that was sick," One said.

"I know, riiight? It was like woosh and bam! It was awh-some, maaan," Said another, mimicking a few punches.

"Yeaah, maan," Another says, taking a long puff before blowing it out, the smoke circle faintly being seen in the flicking light of the bonfire. "I wonder what it would've looked like if we weren't on this stuff. Or," They pause, their eyes widening as they stare off in a random direction into space. "What would it look like if we were in space."

"Whooaa," The rest say in unison. I don't know what stuff made up what they were smoking, but whatever it is I want to try it.

Back at the dorms, everyone is locked in their rooms finishing up homework or getting ready for sleep. Me and Victoria walk down opposite sides of the hall, just in case. But I can see her out of the corner of my eye continuously glancing over at me, the smirk on her face growing. This is when I realize that Victoria likes the danger of this, the danger of getting caught.

I stop in front of my door as I begin to unlock it and get the strange feeling of someone watching me. I sigh before turning until I can see Victoria standing in the middle of the hallway looking at me, a small smirk on her face and a cocked eyebrow. I give her a small smile, unsure of what she's going to do.

"Really? You don't think you can really get away from me like that, do you?" She has a hungry smirk on her face and by this time I'm backed up against my door and she's so close to me it's hard not to touch her. She puts her forehead on mine and looks me in the eye. "You don't give yourself enough credit," She says softly and I feel heat rise in my checks. Victoria leans in, her hand holding her weight against the door beside my head.

I begin to hear a few click noises, some that I don't take much notice to, and as I hear the turn of the doorknob and feel the door behind me give way, I begin to freak out. Both mine and Victoria's eyes widen as we fall. Once I'm on the ground, Victoria now above me and freaking out some, blushing like crazy, and not sure if she should freeze or get up. She freezes eventually, turning even redder as she locks eyes with me, causing me to heat up just as much. A moment later we hear someone do a fake cough behind us and look up. Her foot was tapping, her arms were crossed, and she looked pissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's the end of this chapter. Can you guess who it is who opened the door to Max's room? Winner get's to...I don't know...name the cat? Yeah. The winner gets to name the yellow cat that will be making multiple appearances throughout the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter Seven: No Break For You

**Chapter 7: No Break For You**

* * *

"Hey, Chloe," I say shyly up to the punk-rock girl standing over me and Victoria. She's fuming with rage. I remember now. She was going to sneak in my dorm so we could watch some horror movie she rented. We had this planned for a few days now, before all of this stuff with Victoria started happening. I completely forgot about it. She must have been waiting for me. I'm in real deep shit now, ain't I?

"Really? I open the door to see you falling in here with the queen of skanks on top of you and the only thing you can say is _hey, Chloe_?" She hisses through clenched teeth, trying not to wake the rest of the girls, or at least trying not to wake Kate. That much I'm sure of. "And _you_ ," She hisses, pointing at Victoria.

"Yes?" Victoria says in mock innocence, smiling up at Chloe with a cheeky smirk, not even fazed at being on top of me now.

"Why you little-!" Chloe lunges at Victoria, causing me to want to get out of the way by the only way possible: pushing Victoria up and out into the hallway with me after her. Victoria, shocked by everything happening at once, pushes herself back against her door while I hold tackle Chloe and use all my strength to stop her.

"Victoria, get in your room before she kills you," I whisper loudly, not wanting to cause the others to come out of their rooms. Victoria, wide-eyed as she stares at the snarling Chloe, takes what I said as good advice and scurries into her room after standing up. It's like she was running from a rabid dog. Too bad I know that she's only a harmless butterfly.

Once Victoria is safely in her room, I close my door with my foot and let go of Chloe, who pushes off me, believing she got away and I didn't just let her go. After a moment of heavy breathing and trying to get over her initial anger, she lets out a loud, long sigh and falls back with her arms under her head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Chloe I-" "I don't want to hear it, Max," She cuts me off. "You know, I hate you, Max," I stare at her a moment before I sigh and lay back to stare at the ceiling just like her.

"That's okay," I say quietly.

"We might have grown up some, Max, and changed, but you know what?" She says, continuously looking up at the ceiling while I turn my head to look at her.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"That's okay because no matter what happens, we're still family," She moves her eyes to look at me, a smile coming to her face.

"Awesome," I smile to her. She sits up, stretching her arms up over her head.

"Hey," She says, punching me in the arm, and I sit up. "No matter what skank you decide to bring along, it's always gonna be you and me against them all. Max and Chloe, and company, verses the world, alright?" She says, a goofy smirk on her face.

"Deal," I say with a laugh and point out a pinky. Chloe laughs and grabs my pinky with hers as we pinky promise. A moment later, Chloe slaps my knee a few times.

"Come-on, now, hippy-whore," She says, standing up.

"Hey! I might be a hippy, but I'm no whore," I correct her.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," She says mockingly. "I forgot that sleeping with a whore doesn't make you one," She smirks evilly.

"Victoria's not a whore," I shoot back.

"But you're sleeping with her?!" She says, mocking shock.

"No, wait, no! I'm not!" I say back, by cheeks beginning to burn.

"Riiight," She says, drawing out the word. I pup my face in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment for a moment until I hear her laugh. "Come-on, Maxie. Let's watch a movie that's going to give you nightmares," She says with a smile, putting a hand out for me to grab. Smiling back, I accept her hand and we jump on my bed, grabbing my laptop and her movie. We spend the next hour or two watching and re-watching parts of the movie until someone, most likely Dana, knocks on our door and asks us to keep it down. At that point, Chloe decides it's her time to go home, saying Step-Douche would be nice and mad by now. We say goodnight and I enter the domain of sleep.

Dreams. Dreams are always weird. You never really have any control over them and anything can happen. In my dream, I was the deer. The deer I always see at the oddest times and it always leads me somewhere. At first, the sky was grey and it was raining. I, or the deer, wasn't bothered by it. It just kept walking. As it walked, through the sound of the rain, the scared and said tweeting of a bird was heard. The deer followed the sound and came upon a blue bird who was being drenched with fast raindrops making it too hard to fly. I could tell the deer felt protective of it because it stood over the bird, not allowing the raindrops to hit it. When the rain stopped, the bird was thankful and flew off to perch on the dark branches of a shaded tree.

Through the eyes of the deer, I looked up to the sky. A vigilant blue clashed with powerful yellow. The sky fought with the sun. Hearing the wrestling of grass, me and the deer as one, looked to the commotion where we saw a blazing blue butterfly toy with a proud yellow cat. The butterfly would hover down just high enough for the cat to reach just so it could dart out of reach as the cat launched for it. It went on like this for a while until the cat gave up, laying down in the sun. The butterfly would try to get it's attention, but it wouldn't react. Eventually, the butterfly landed on the cats side and sat there as it rested.

Everything seemed peaceful and I was enjoying the realness of it all. What seemed like hours later, I was startled, or more like the deer was, by the sound of lightning. Turning in the direction of the sound, running out of the woods was a coyote charging at the cat and butterfly. It then locked eyes with the deer, with me. I woke up gasping and to the sound of my radio. Jumping up, I shut off the music. This was going to be a long day.

Like we had planned, me and Victoria stayed behind when everyone else went on to class. I told Kate I was having trouble finding all my stuff and that I didn't want to make her late too. Victoria told Taylor to start with the spreading of rumours and they'd catch up later. Right now, Victoria was sitting at my desk looking through her phone while I was actually looking for all my stuff. Over the past few crazy days, I've let my room get a bit messy and, in turn, lost track of some of my stuff, including my camera bag that I just had yesterday.

"What are you even looking for?" Victoria asked, not moving her eyes from her phone screen.

"My camera bag, not like you're helping. What are you looking at anyway?" I snapped at her. I get a little irritated when my camera goes missing, let alone my whole bag.

"For your information, I'm looking to see how our rumours are going," She says in her normal Victoria voice.

"Our rumours?" I question. I'm not sure if she's talking about the ones we're spreading or the ones about us.

"Yes, Max, our rumours. The ones about us," She replies, eyes never leaving the phone as she scrolls up and up.

"And?" I say, coming to look over her shoulder.

"They're as hot as ever," She admits quietly before she takes a double take over her shoulder at me, a small smile coming to her face. She locks her phone and twists around to plant a small kiss on the side of my jaw. "Come on, let's find your bag," She adds, jumping up and rummaging through my room. I can't tell if she's being careful not to make my room even more of a mess or if she just doesn't want to touch any of my stuff.

Eventually, after looking through everything, we start looking under the little bit of furniture. I'm beginning to think Chloe left with it without me knowing just to pull a little prank until Victoria reaches down the back of the couch.

"Did you find it?" I asked. Of course she found it idiot, I thought.

"Yeah," She says before pulling it up from behind the couch. The bag must have been open because when she pulls it over all of the pictures in it pour out over her lap along with my journal and camera. Victoria looks horrified at first, her jaw dropped as she looks at her lap. She then glances up at me and back at her lap. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that."

"It's alright," I say with a small laugh as I make my way over to her and pick up my journal and camera, placing it on the table, as Victoria starts picking up the pictures, pausing slightly to look at each one.

One thing I learned about Victoria from the moment I met her was her love of photography. She really does care about it and she really is good at it. I don't know why Mr. Jefferson says I have a gift when I very strongly believe Victoria has one as well. Yet, here she is, looking through my pictures and gasping slightly at a few.

"Max, these are," She pauses and, if I was still talking to the old Victoria I could guess exactly what she was going to say. But this wasn't the old Victoria anymore. Sometimes around certain people she was the same old Victoria, but in private she was completely different. "Just like the person who took them," She gives me a side glance, a small smirk coming to her face. Now I know what she's going to say. "Beautiful," I was not going to guess that.

I don't stop myself as I lean in and connect our lips with all the feeling I could manage. Before when I was around Victoria I felt threatened, I felt like the hunted. Then, if I was alone with her, I'd just feel weird and awkward. But now I felt like I really liked being around her. I liked it so much I almost forgot about class.

"Damnit, Victoria! We're gonna be late for class!" I said, rushing to get all the pictures back in my bag. I don't even hesitate when I hear Victoria laughing at how quickly I changed.

"You know," She laughs. "I'm beginning to think you may be a little bit bipolar," I stop what I'm doing and look her dead in the eye.

"I may be a hippy, I may be in the wrong era, but I am not bipolar," She laughs at how serious I am and leans in, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Whatever you say," She smiles and I continue picking up the pictures. Eventually, I get them all picked up and we're late for our first class. I sigh, sitting back on the couch. "Hey, we can at least make it to second period, and we can walk together too," She did a little shimmy, getting as close to me as she could.

"Alright, let's go," I said, standing up and heading out the door, Victoria close by. I locked the door to my room and we walked out of the building, thinking no one would be around, everyone would be in class. Boy, were we wrong.

As we were heading out through the front door of the doors, Victoria decided it would be a good moment to test our chances, so to speak. She grabbed my hand and seemed intent on holding it until we got to the school building. I always thought Victoria wasn't the type of person who liked touching as she always snapped at her followers if they tried to touch her in anyway. Now I realize it's what Victoria craves. Heading down the path and through the place where I had seen Chloe's step-douche bullying Kate, we ran into just that. Kate.

"S-sorry-" Kate stopped mid-sentence after bumping into Kate when she saw me. "M-Max?" She said, obviously very confused, then I saw her eyes shift to mine and Victoria's interlaced hands and horror came to her face. I let go of Victoria's hand as quick as possible, stepping up and trying to calm Kate down.

"I-I can explain," I put my hands up, as if that would calm her down more.

"We can never get a break, can we," I hear Victoria mutter under her breath.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, ladies and gents, there's still more to this! As of right now, yes, someone did win the little thing that was going on last chapter with the guessing of who was inside of Max's room. Someone did win, unfortunately they had not at this time replied to my PM. If they don't by the time the next chapter is ready to be posted...we'll cross that bridge when we get there! ^ u ^ Can anyone guess how Kate's going to react? Keep in mind she is religious. So this could be interesting. O 3 O Hope you enjoyed! ~ X**


	8. Chapter Eight: All In

**ANNOUNCEMENT** **: The name of the Yellow Cat will be revealed this chapter. I decided to make you guys wait until you see is in the text (Mwhahahahahahaha! XD ) and that the name came from Thelordofepic. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: All In**

* * *

" _We can never get a break, can we,"_ I hear Victoria mutter under her breath from somewhere behind me. I can only imagine that her scared and frazzled look is now an irritated one with her arms cross. Kate stands in front of me and looks on the verge to cry, her eyes darting back and forth between me and Victoria.

"Ex-ex-explain, Max," Kate said, ignoring Victoria when she came to stand beside me and somewhat whispered in my ear.

"Sorry to distract you from," Victoria paused. "Whatever we're doing here, but we are going to defiantly be late for class if we even try to explain this," That's it, I've had it.

"Are you serious?!" I yell at Victoria, muttering an apology to Kate when she flinches. "You were just trying to skip class a few minutes ago!"

"A few minutes ago?" Kate questioned softly, her eyes adopting a new layer of shock.

"Yes, Kate, a few minutes ago we were in Max's room looking for her camera bag. I was helping, not stalling, Max. Then we got a little busy, if you know what I mean," Victoria said in one flawless argument, directing it back to me for a short time before smirking and moving her gaze back to Kate.

"Don't say it like that!" I yelled, trying not to turn redder at Kate's horrified face.

"It's a little too late," Victoria smirked.

"Just stop, you're making this harder than it should be!" I replied, freaking out a little bit maybe. Victoria frowned at me then looked at Kate, her face looking in a way I can only describe as ashamed or something else before she stepped back, giving me and Kate some space.

"Sorry, I think we just got a little carried away," I said, sheepishly. Victoria tried stepping up again, but all I had to do was glance at her for her to back off and let us talk.

"It's alright. Can you just-just tell me what's going on?" Kate said in the most pitiful voice ever. Part of me wanted to treat her like a little kid and give her a hug and tell her everything is going to be all right. But Kate isn't a little kid.

"Well, see, that's a bit of a long story, and, see, we just don't have enough time to explain every last detail, because there's just so much to it and, if I could, I would tell you everything but I'm positive there will be some parts that will get you mad and I don't want to get you mad or upset because, Kate, you're my friend and I care about you and I don't want to see you upset because you're like the bird and I'm the deer and, and, and," I trail on and on, talking at a rapid speed, I'm not even sure if Kate can understand a word out of the mess I'm speaking. I would have gone on and on if Victoria hadn't realized that I would if she didn't do something. She stepped up behind me, reaching a hand around, planting it over my mouth, instantly stopping my ramble.

"Long story short," Victoria said, looking Kate in the eye. "Maxie here and I are trying to make something work," She said with a smile, tilting her head slightly. I pull her hand off my mouth, scowling her.

"Don't be mean," I say and she nods, agreeing to listen for now, but stays close to my side.

"Trying to work something out?" Kate questioned what it mean then her eyes widened. "You don't mean," She trailed off and I knew exactly what she was talking about as my eyes widened as well and Victoria turned red.

"No no no, we didn't do that yet, Kate," I stammered out and Victoria looked at me, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. "No, er, I mean," I groaned and put my hands over my face. I felt Victoria put her face against my shoulder, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face and as this was going on I could hear what was plainly Kate trying to muffle her laughter. A few moments later, I was someone over the initial embarrassment, but Victoria was acting sheepish, probably because it was Kate, of all people, who just saw her as red as an apple.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys are," Kate paused, looking between us. "Together?" I never actually thought of it that way. It just kind of happened. The thought scared me a little and I didn't know what to say. Good thing Victoria is here.

"Not officially," Victoria saves the day. You can tell by the look on her face that she's trying her best to ignore the heat on her face.

"Oh," Was all Kate said, not able to keep her eyes on Victoria for too long.

"So, er, Kate, are we, uh, cool?" Victoria asked, her head now leaning on my shoulder and her face empty of any hate or annoyance for Kate for the time being.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but no. I'm only cool with this," She motioned between Victoria and I with her hands. "Because it's Max's decision and it is my duty to do good by accepting my loved ones. But, Victoria, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever be _cool_ with you because of what you've done to my life," She pauses, letting what she said sit in and I can feel Victoria choke up. "See you later, Max," Kate said before she walked around us and started back to the dorms. A moment later, Victoria sighed.

"God damnit," She muttered under her breath, turning off my shoulder and going after Kate. "Kate, wait, I need to apologize," At that Kate stopped and turned around. Victoria stopped short of tackling her and stood in front of Kate awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck for a moment. I was too far away and couldn't hear much of what was said, but I did faintly hear Victoria say she was sorry for everything. Kate had the look on her face like she was about to run off to cry, but instead of doing that, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Victoria in a hug. Victoria looked shocked and almost lost balance, her arms up, unsure if she should hug Kate back or not, eventually deciding to awkwardly hug back.

A few moments later, they parted ways, Victoria coming back to me and Kate going up to the dorms. As soon as Victoria got close enough, she put her hands on either side of my face and connected her lips to mine. We stayed like that a moment until she broke contact and rested her forehead to mine, letting her eyes rest closed.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, I swear to god," She said softly and I couldn't help but smile.

"But you did it and held back any bad things you wanted to say, that's a good thing," I encouraged.

"I, actually, didn't have any bad things to say," She admits and a small smile spreads across my face. I peck her on the lips.

"Let's seriously get to class now." I say, walking away. I hear a few fast foot steps before I feel Victoria interlock our fingers with a straight face on her features. She looked like the usual, confident Victoria again.

A few hours later and it was lunch time. Victoria, with all her pausing to talk about how we could take the eyes off of our rumours, made us half a class period late for our first class of the day. That's when Victoria decided to say fuck everything, she literally said that, and just went for it, using her talking skills to get us out of a tardy. And once class transition came, she decided to fuck all and go for it.

During passing period, she called me over from in front of her locker. Hesitantly, I walked over, an eyebrow raised at her and her impish smirk. I was scared that the only way she could use to get the rumours off was to humiliate me. She did that either way, in my opinion, just now no one wanted to really mess with me because of her. In what only took seconds, but seemed like a life time, in the hall in front of everyone she wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering in my ear. " _Just trust me_ ," before she pulled back softly and locked our lips. She made out with me in the middle of the hallway surrounded by the entire student body. From that point forward, everyone, including the teachers and staff plus all the students, had their eyes on us.

Of course, Taylor accepted it right away. I was wrong about her by the way, she's actually a really caring person once you get to know her and she defiantly thinks for herself. Courtney, refining her spot at the feet of Victoria and Taylor, accepted it without whim, even after what I heard her talking to Taylor about that one day in the bathroom. Most of the popular, Vertex club people even accepted it, saying that if they could accept Rachel they could accept me. There was just one problem between the people I usually get along with and me: everyone who wasn't cool and had a problem with the bitchy Victoria that's distant memory for me is pissed off. Some even said I went to the dark side, in which I replied we have good kissers. I couldn't help it. And then there was another thing.

"Victoria? Seriously?" Warren said with a joke, coming to sit in front of me at the picnic table outside of school. Victoria had went with Taylor to go her ice coffee from her dorm. I swear, for such a skinny girl she drinks a lot of coffee. During their time being absent from the table, Warren had shown up out of nowhere, sitting down in front of me with an amused and betrayed look on his face.

"Yes, Warren, I'm serious," I said, a bit harsh. This was the third time today he asked me and I already went over almost everything that happened with him twice already; once through text and once verbally.

"Okay, let's go over this again," He said very expressibly, a goofy smile on his face like he's going over the events of a really ridiculous story. "So, you see Victoria standing in the door way of your room and you guys just kinda eye each other."

"Yes," I admit.

"Then, you see her while sitting on the steps of the main hall and take her picture because it was the perfect moment, she even complimented it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I reply, going through the motions.

"Then, stuff happens, there's a cat, blah blah blah, next thing you know she's in your room, you're both still in night clothes, and she's hugging you, saying she's sorry for all the shit she's done?"

"Yup."

"And then you find yourselves out in some clearing in the woods with some stoner's and you're all, like, making out when Nathan Pez-cock falls out of the tree above you guys?" I laugh at what he calls Nathan.

"That's about it, yeah."

"So, wait," Warren pauses. "Let me get this straight," He pauses again, and I think this is more for dramatic affect than anything. "You're gay?" I have a mental handpalm.

"Do you not know me at all?" He gets a very confused look on his face. "I don't use labels, Warren. You should no this."

"Oh, right," He says, scratching his head. I can tell he's upset. "Hey," I say, a small smile on my face. "Brooke is pretty, and I happen to know she really likes you," That makes him smile and I feel accomplished.

A few minutes later, Kate, with a smile on that I haven't seen in a while, comes and sits with us. Shortly after we all turn our heads searching for the sound. It's the sound that people use when trying to get a cats attention. I grin as I see Victoria, a smile on her fast, leading a familiar yellow cat to the table.

"Max, look who decided to show up again," She says, sitting up on the table in front of me, the cat jumping up beside her.

"Does she have a name?" Kate asks quietly as she pets the cat.

"How do you know it's a she?" Warren asks, confusion on his face as he looks all around the cat.

"The difference between male cats and female cats is the same difference between you and me as human beings, Warren," Kate says simply and Warren gets the look on his face that he gets when he's been corrected.

"Well, I should name her, shouldn't I," Victoria says, more of a statement than a question. "And I have the perfect name," She pauses to pick up the cat who lets out a small meow yet allows Victoria to hold her. "Say hello to Vivian Maier Chasefield the second!"

"Vivian Maier? Like...?" I question, knowing exactly where she got the name.

"Yes, Max, Vivian Maier, as in Vivian Maier the amazing street photographer whose talent wasn't realized until after her death," Victoria says with a nod.

"Right, because she never showed her pictures to anyone, most if not all of them weren't even devolved yet, it was just the negatives," I say confidently and Victoria smiles down at me.

"Right! Looks who's been paying attention in class," She says cheekily and gives me a quick peck on the nose, my face warming up in turn. I here our small group giggle then Warren speaks up.

"Wait, where does Chasefield come from?" He is completely clueless.

"Chasefield. The combination of my and Max's last name, obviously. Victoria _Chase_. Max Caul _field_. _Chasefield_. It's not that difficult, seriously," I couldn't help but laugh at Victoria's stereotypical white girl sounding statement. And to think, I thought everything was going to be fine after that.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. There will be one or two more chapters after this to finish this story up. But, if for some reason (say, I don't know, you guys want more and it's brought back by popular demand) there is a sequel, it will be based after they graduate. They wont be living at Blackwell their whole lives, and it will more or less go even more off cannon than the original story. (I had once planned to have this based off of the week actually depicted in the game, but it has grown so much from then therefore...#originalstoryreusedcharacters) Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **~ X**


	9. Chapter Nine: This Feels Right

**ANNOUNCEMENT** **: This is the last chapter this story will have. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: This Feels Right**

* * *

The last few days after Victoria kind of forced what we had to be viewed by the whole of the student body had been a new kind of normal. I wasn't made fun of as much anymore, being that the only reason people messed with me before was because of Victoria. And Victoria isn't as harsh on people as she used to be, most likely because she doesn't want me to be disappointed in her. When she is mean to someone and they come to me about it, I talk to her and talk her into apologizing. As for Nathan, I haven't seen much of him since that last night when I swear Victoria was going to kick his ass if I hadn't pushed him away. Apparently, somebody leaked Nathan's real file and it read like a criminal record. But I didn't have anything to do with that.

It was the weekend now. I was sitting on a bench outside of the dorms listening to music. Victoria was off with Taylor trying to buy hell knows what from some kid that, not surprisingly, hangs with the stoner's. That was their deal and I didn't want to be apart of it. I was just sitting there, watching Vivian, who had made a home somewhere near the dorms, chance after a familiar blue butterfly. If I believed in superstition, I would think it meant something.

"Hey-ya, Max," I hear Chloe's voice and feel her as she puts an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey," I saw with a small laugh. "You seem in a good mood, what's up?" At that, Chloe looks at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I thought I texted you last night," She said and I tried remembering what happened last night before realization hit me. Victoria was in my room with me last night and turned both of our phones off so we could have alone time. One thing I learned about Victoria is she doesn't like sharing.

"Oh, sorry, my phone was off," I admitted and Chloe just narrowed her eyes in an irritated way.

"Victoria?" She asked and I nodded. "Damnit!" Chloe yelled, jumping off the bench and kicking the garbage can before cursing and grabbing her foot. It was honestly hilarious. After she got over herself, she sat back on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Why you so mad?" I asked, putting a hand on her back and she sighed.

"I just got you back and now that bitch is taking over. Fucking hog."

"Aw, Chloe. Victoria might take up way more of my time now, but you're always going to be my best friend. Max and Chloe 'til the end, remember?"

" _Max and Chloe 'til the end. We'll fight, kill, and defend_ ," Chloe recited the rhyme like it was a regular saying. She then smiled up at me, crossing her hands in her lap. "Max and Chloe verses the world, right?"

"Right," I replied with an equal smile. Chloe was smiling like a goof ball again and hugged me. A moment later we heard the tapping of someone's foot. I would know that tapping anywhere: Victoria.

"Excuse me," Victoria said. I looked her from her tapping foot to her crossed arms and up to her angered expression and the glare she was giving Chloe.

"What do you want?" Chloe said, releasing me from the hug and leaning back some to look at Victoria with a challenging tone and look.

"I want you to back the fuck up," Victoria said instantly after the question was asked and she said it on a quick breath.

"Hell no. You're gonna have to make me," Chloe said. Another challenge.

"What makes you think I wont?" Victoria quickly threatened, bending slightly to get more in Chloe's face.

"Because you're a spoiled rich little brat," Chloe paused, watching Victoria with a smirk like she could see the rage lifting. "Just like Nathan," Now she's done it.

They almost punched each other at the same time, but stopped just as I jumped between them. I didn't want Victoria to fight with Chloe because I knew that wouldn't end well and I didn't want Chloe to nearly kill Victoria. This was the only way I knew I would be able to stop them. They both stood, staring at each other past me with looks on their faces like they wanted to fight. I just hoped they wouldn't make me choose. A moment of intense staring over and Chloe looks at me.

"Come on, Max, I really want you to meet someone," Chloe paused, glancing at Victoria. "And you can bring your little _girlfriend_ with you," At that, Victoria calmed down a little while I felt my checks get warm.

"Fine," I said and followed Chloe, Victoria behind me.

We followed Chloe to the parking lot. Most of the cars were gone, people gone off campus for the day. But there was Chloe's truck, parked across two parking spots obnoxiously. I could hear Victoria scoff at the look of it. It wasn't until we got closer that we could see the wagging tail of a dog in the front seat. When we got closer, it barked a few times in Chloe's direction happily its tail seemed to wag even harder.

"You got a dog?" I questioned, a bit shocked.

"Yup," Chloe laughed, a grin forming on her face as she petted the black lab through the window. "I don't got a name for her yet, but I was thinking about Shilo," She smiled. Not hearing anything from Victoria, I looked at her and was surprised to see her standing back some with eyes wide as she looked at the dog in horror.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I asked and only became concerned when she didn't respond. "Victoria?" I questioned again, a bit louder, and she jumped, looking at me with her wide eyes. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "Then why don't you come stand with us?" She shook her head no and I heard Chloe laugh.

"Aww, is the poor kitty-cat scared of a little-ol' puppy?" Chloe said with a smirk and I knew exactly where this was going.

"Chloe, no," I said to her.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's rude. You shouldn't make fun of people because they're scared of something, Chloe," I explained and Chloe sighed, apparently accepting.

"Fine. You were saved this time, Vic, but next time," She jumped at Victoria with, which made both Victoria and myself jump. "She'll get ya'!"

"I fucking hate you," Victoria mumbled under her breath.

"Oh," Chloe said, stepping towards Victoria. "What was that? I couldn't understand your bitchy mumbling," She added, her words laced with sarcasm. Victoria clicked her tongue.

"Why don't you back off," Victoria said in an even tone, anger trickling through ever so slightly.

"Why don't you fuck off?" Chloe shot back. And then it started. Something I was scared that was going to start from the first time I kissed Victoria, then rewound it because it was too soon in my opinion. Victoria slapped Chloe across the face. The mere sound of it made a few people standing in the parking lot turn to look. A few minutes of initial shock from both me and Chloe eventually ware off and Chloe grabs her cheek.

"Damn," Chloe breathes, looking at Victoria a moment before resting her eyes on me. "No wonder you like her," She adds.

"Your such a cocky person," Victoria scowls, crossing her arms in the process.

"Sounds like me and you have a lot more in common than I thought," Chloe replies, still shocked at the slap. Pissed off, yes, but still shocked.

"Doubt it," Victoria said, clearly not enjoying this conversation.

"You know, if you weren't fucking my best friend, I would end you," Chloe threatened. I know she kind of meant good by that, but just the way she said it brought heat to my cheeks and made Victoria's anger expression redden. "Max," Chloe said, turning to me.

"Chloe, I am so sorry, I had no idea she would do that," I would have went on if Chloe didn't raise a hand.

"Save it. You don't know how to control your bitch and that's fine," I was unsurprised by what she actually said yet surprised she said it. Even Victoria hesitated before scoffing.

We ended up going back to my room after Chloe left. Victoria was laying on my bed while I sat on the couch playing my guitar. I would catch myself staring at her. She had a blank look that she didn't let people see usually and she just looked up at the ceiling. No, more like through the ceiling. She was staring out into space, a space that just happened to be up on the ceiling. I hadn't even noticed I stopped playing.

"What?" Victoria asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Oh, nothing," I said, going back to my playing.

"Max?" Chloe asked a moment later and I looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"You and Chloe are," She paused. "Just friends, right?" I needed a moment to assess what was happening here. Was Victoria honestly jealous?

"Yeah, we're just friends, Victoria, you have nothing to worry about," I smiled at her and there it was, that spark that twinkles in her eye just before she smirks.

"Of course I do," And there it is, that smirk. She got up and walked over to me, standing in front of me and bending down slightly to look me in the eye. "I need to worry about you," Like so many times before, she connected out lips.

I woke up a while later. It was just starting to get dark outside and my room was in a dark shade with only the hanging lights over my pictures on turned on. Victoria was leaning on my shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around my mid-section. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. She was sleeping. We had fell asleep on the couch. The thought of it brought a small smile to my face. Everything seemed perfect. Part of me said to check my phone to see if anyone was trying to get a hold of me, but I decided not to. Instead, I watched Victoria for a moment. She looked so peaceful. Then I closed my eyes and returned to sleep.

The next day, Victoria was in my room making me try on different clothes. It would be one of the last Vortex Parties for the year and Victoria was forcing me to go with her. Of course I folded. I really didn't want to go, but it's hard to say no to Victoria, especially when she uses other methods to get what she wants. But changing the way I dress to fit the atmosphere of a party? No fucking way.

"Victoria, I'm not wearing this," I said, shame and embarrassment hinting on my unexcited face. Victoria had me in a little, lacy, black dress that looked like something out of a Victoria Secret magazine and I didn't like wearing it at all.

"But you look hot," Victoria said, a hungry smirk coming to her face as she stands in front of me, her hands resting on my hip. I scold her as I cross my arms.

"No," I said sternly and she sighed.

"Fine," She crossed her arms and looked around the room at all the clothes thrown around the place. Then a spark went off. She grabbed some dark skinny jeans and a white dress shirt and threw it at me. "Put those on," She ordered.

"But-" I tried to deny, but she railed on through.

"No. Go try it on," She said again, crossing her arms and waiting.

"Fine," I mumbled before changing. When I was done, I noticed the big smirking grin on Victoria's face. "What?"

"You look amazing," She said and came up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my lips. It was a strange feeling. This wasn't much different than any of the other times we kissed, but it felt like something more. I felt like apart of a real couple. After she hugged me one last time, she went and got dressed. It was something expensive with a name I would never be able to pronounce, but it was defiantly some leggings and a sweater. But that's all I can say.

The party was like something you would imagine an actual club to be. The music was blasting everywhere, like there was speakers in everyone. A large group of the people filled up one room, jumping up and down to the music, which sounded like something you would listen to at an underground club or a rave. The lights were flashing, people we're sitting around or up against the walls making out, some people even invaded the bedrooms, and when I say people I mean mostly more than two. This was crazy. Some of the people I didn't even recognize from school. They either looked too old or too young. And out of all the people that I did see from school, they weren't people I hanged out with. They were more Victoria's people. I just felt out of place.

Or, at least I did feel out of place, but then Victoria got me a drink. After chugging it down, we ducked into the crowd and started jumping and dancing like everyone else. It was insane, everyone jumping at once to the beat that was way to loud, I couldn't even hear Victoria most of the time. I would be looking right at her, seeing her lips form the words. But all I would hear was the music and even then I couldn't read her lips, I was too distracted by how much I wanted to kiss them, and I did. We ended up being one of the couples on one of the many couches making out. That's where what I remember ends.

I woke up the next day in my bed. I was still wearing most of the clothes from the night before and I had a major headache. I didn't even remember what happened the night before until I looked over and saw Victoria, still wearing her clothes from the night before, and I remembered that we were at the party. That didn't explain how we got here.

Carefully, I stood up. Apparently I wasn't careful enough because when I stood I had to grab my head from the pain, groaning as I did. Then I kept hearing this annoying knocking sound. Upon realization that it was someone knocking on the door, I groaned again and opened it, still holding my head. On the other side of the door was Dana.

"Hey-whoa, Max," She said, her eyes wide a little bit. "You look like terrible. Did you go to that party last night?" I narrowed my eyes at hear as I tried to pay attention to what she was saying. After a moment, the question finally sank in.

"Oh, yeah. Just a minute," I said, leaving the door open as I walked to my desk to grab some Tylenol for just this reason. Dana stood against the door framed, her arms crossed as she scanned the room. Then her eyebrow rose as her eyes landed on Victoria.

"Whoa, you guys really are a thing, aren't you?" She asked, trying not to be loud enough to wake Victoria. I leaned against my desk for a moment, a small content smile coming to my face as I watched Victoria for a moment.

"Yeah," I breathed. Dana glanced at me then shook her head with a small laugh and a small smirk on her face.

"You're really good for her, you know that? No offence to her, but she was a total bitch until you guys happened," All I could do was laugh a little bit at the fact that I even saw Victoria as a complete and utter Queen Bitch, but that changed after I saw what she was like when she was alone.

"Anyway, I came over here to ask if I could borrow one of your gallery books," Dana said after a moment and I nodded.

"Sure, their over here," I said, walking over to the small table beside the couch. Eventually, she found one she wanted and left.

I decided I might as well do something, so I turned on the music, low enough to not wake Victoria, and I sat on the couch going through my pictures I'd taken at the party. I apparently took a lot of them. I must have even let someone else take some pictures with my camera because I had a few pictures of me and Victoria dancing and making out. The last picture I took was of me and Victoria laying back in my bed. We looked wasted and tired. It's a good thing we made it here. I glanced up just as I heard the sound of someone stretching then I watched as Victoria sat straight up, looking around the room before her eyes landed on me. She looked wide-eyed and vulnerable.

"What happened last night?" She said, concern in her eyes as she looked to me for answers, so I gave the best I could.

"I honestly have no idea," I shrugged. "The last thing I remember is us suddenly being back in my room and I took a picture of us," Victoria gets this look like she knows exactly what happened now.

"Ooh," She said, avoiding my eyes now. She suddenly looked at her hand and her knuckles were newly scabbed all the way across. "I think I punched someone," She added, a bit of confusion in her voice.

Before I could say anything, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and it was Kate. She said after she talked to us last night, she couldn't get a hold of us so she called Chloe. I asked her to explain more and she just put Chloe on the phone.

"Hey, Maxi, how's your head feeling?" Chloe asked, sarcasm on her voice.

"Fine now, I guess, how did you-?"

"I came and got you guys from that party, Max. Don't you remember?" I thought as hard as I could but I couldn't. Chloe sighed.

"I showed up to the party after Kate called me. I found you guys hammered and surrounded by even more hammered douches. I couldn't leave you there, Max. I didn't want you to get lost like Rachel, even if Queen V of the B's is capital B-A-E," She paused a moment, waiting for me to say something, which when I didn't she continued. "I grabbed you guys and tried getting you out, but your girlfriend puts up a real fight. I thought her slap was hard, but her punch was worse, it even broke skin, mine and hers."

Chloe goes on to describe that she eventually gets us to listen and she piles us in the truck and drove us to the dorms. From there, she talked us up to my room, which Victoria refused to leave without me so she just stayed. Chloe said she knew I was at least a little coherent when I picked up my camera and took a picture, but right after that me and Victoria passed out almost on time.

"It was so cute I almost vomited," Chloe ended her little story with intense sarcasm. "Did Victoria hear any of this? If not I refuse to explain this shit again."

"Yeah, she heard, I put you on speaker when you started explaining," I said.

"Alright cool. Talk to you later."

"Wait!" Victoria yelled, jumping up and grabbing the phone, pushing it off speaker and putting it to her ear. "Thanks," She said and I could hear Chloe give a sarcastic sounding response. "No, I'm serious. It was my fault for getting us in that situation in the first place. So, thanks. Thanks for cleaning up my mess," More inaudible voices and Victoria hangs up and hands the phone back to me then sits beside me on the couch, snuggling up next to me.

"Victoria," I said softly.

"Yeah?" She answered, not looking up at me but laying her head on my shoulder, her forehead against my neck.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said and I explained everything. I explained how I had this power I couldn't describe. This power that allows me to rewind. I tell her of the real first time I kissed her and how scared I was. I told her of how I felt throughout everything we've been through, only focusing on the important stuff of course. I explained how at first I thought it was a whole ploy for her to get under my skin and rip my heart out. I even went over the little things that people told me about how happy they are that we're together because now she's not so bad. And when I was finished, Victoria smile up at me.

"I'm happy too, I don't care about anyone, just you," I smiled at how sweet she was being and how sweet her smile looked. "If I could rewind time," She said, smiling into my neck. "I would do it just to fall in love with you all over again, Max," I smiled big at this.

"Victoria, I think I love you."

"I already love you."

And we sat there in each others arms for a while. Going over all the crazy things we did just to get here, I really would do it all again. Before, I was an outcast. I really had no hope for love or anything, nothing other than Warren but I saw him as more of a brother than anything. Before, I was jealous of Rachel Amber for taking my place with Chloe, but now that I'm here and with Victoria, I don't care. It feels good. It feels right.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out, reading the text from Chloe. It reads:

"Max, it's Rachel..."

" _She's back._ "

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, a cliffhanger for the very end. Aha. You're welcome. ^ u ^ I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed this story and, yes, there is going to be a sequel. But, I have a question for you guys. Would you like the sequel to be in Max's point of view, like this one, where it's focused more on MaxXVictoria? Or would you like it in Chloe's point of view and focused more on ChloeXRachel? O 3 O It's just a question about what you guys would look more forward to seeing. (Of course, there will be mention and scenes of both MxV, CxR, and vise versa) Anyways, thank you for supporting this. Sorry it took so long to get posted, but I wanted to make it as best as I possibly can with time to sleep and take a break here and there.**

 **See you next story!**

 **~ X**


	10. UPDATED! Important Announcement

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! YAAAY!**

 **You can find the sequel to this under the name _The Cat: A New Story_ that will be coming sometime within the next few days. Be sure to watch out for you. Hope you enjoy! :D**


End file.
